Transformed by Love
by Nuriko-PerfectWorld
Summary: Miaka asks Nuriko why he's decided to give up crossdressing NOW, and not any other time. Nuriko replies with something Miaka did not expect at all. Contains interesting romance between Miaka and Nuriko and not really suitable for kids.
1. Default Chapter

Here is a fan fic I just started writing all of the sudden, and I really like it a lot.  
  
It involves the characters thinking a lot and I really like that. Please review and tell  
  
me what you think. Ohh...I musn't forget the fan fic ritual. *I DO NOT OWN FUSHIGI YUUGI,  
  
IT BELONGS TO YUU WATASE* Yay. I said it. ^_^ And here you are... "Transformed by Love" :  
  
Miaka finished her rice and stared into the large empty wooden bowl. She had been thinking about Nuriko and how he's changed since she first met him. When she had first arrived in the Universe of Four Gods, how long ago that did seem, Nuriko was to her a snooty, stuck up woman stealing Tamahome away from her. But now, Nuriko is a wise, caring man (although still a bit womanly) who Miaka can really bond with. What a drastic change that took place.  
  
Nuriko sat next to Miaka on the porch of the house everyone was staying for the night. He had asked Miaka to come sit with him instead of eating inside like the rest of the seishi. Snow was a thing that interested Nuriko, and he loved watching it fall. It was very beautiful to him, and reminded him or Kourin. He reminisced about the times he and his family went to this very city, Touran, to see the snow. Being here with Kourin in during their yearly visits was so fun and carefree, but now they were here for something more serious, to gain possession of the Shinzaho.  
  
Nuriko: All that rice took you about half a minute to eat. A new record.  
  
Miaka: You're still eating your rice?  
  
Nuriko: Well, I'm not a glutton like you.  
  
Nuriko poked Miaka's forehead, pushed her head back slightly.  
  
Miaka noticed the bowl filled halfway with rice and Nuriko's hand spooning the rest out. The other hand grasped the braid he had cut off the previous meal. Miaka saw that Nuriko would occasionally glance at it for a second.  
  
Miaka: Nuriko... you're hair. Do you regret cutting it at all?  
  
Nuriko clutched the detached braid of violet hair as his hand shook slightly. A few loose hairs escaped the braid and drifted away in the wind.  
  
Nuriko: You know my crossdressing days are over. The clothes and make up are gone, why not do away with the hair as well?   
  
Miaka: It sure took guts. You chopped it off without a second thought or anything!  
  
Nuriko: Well, that's just how I am, Miaka! I guess that's why I've been fated to be one of the Suzaku Seishi. (smiling cheerfully with eyes closed) Anyway, I realized crossdressing won't bring her back. I'm not her. I can't be her...  
  
Nuriko slowly put his head down and stared at the braid.  
  
Miaka looked away for a few seconds, and turned back and saw Nuriko take a bite of rice while smiling a little.  
  
Miaka: But Nuriko, why now? Haven't you been crossdressing since Kourin died? For eight years?  
  
Nuriko swallowed his rice and turned his head to Miaka. He looked into her eyes and thought for a few seconds. He had something he wanted to say for awhile, and now that the subject was brought up, this was the perfect opportunity.   
  
Nuriko: Miaka... since this whole Suzaku business started...  
  
Cutting Nuriko off, Chichiri, Tamahome and Tasuki walked onto the porch.  
  
Chichiri (high pitch and cheerful): The cook of the house wanted me to tell you two that there is plenty of rice left for anyone to eat!  
  
Tasuki (whispering): Yeah... these guys are real rich...  
  
Tamahome grew little hearts and dollar signs around his head.  
  
Miaka: OOOOOH, SECONDS...PLEASE!!!  
  
Miaka dashed into the house with Chichiri, Tamahome and Tasuki following.  
  
Nuriko stared as they walked, feeling a little down now.  
  
***  
  
Inside the huge kitchen, neighboring the dining room, Miaka anxiously spooned out rice and plopped it into her bowl until it was full. She walked into the dining room to say hello to the others.  
  
Nuriko poked his head in the doorway and could see Miaka cheerfully talking with the others. He removed his head from the door and waited for Miaka to come back. He was realizing how much he cared for her while waiting and began to wonder if he loved her at all. And then he thought about Tamahome. Nuriko was fond of Tamahome, but deep inside something boiled in himself whenever he watched Miaka hug him or anything. He had forgotten about Hotohori, and now focused on Miaka. He had been focusing on Miaka a whole lot now.  
  
Miaka: Rice?  
  
Nuriko turned around to see Miaka leaning against the door while holding out a bowl of rice filled to the top. Nuriko's eyes slowly followed Miaka's body from the bottom to top. He realized then that he was in love with her. He loved her voice and how it always sounded cheerful no matter what. He admired her strong personality and even fell in love with her gluttony.   
  
Nuriko nodded and smiled and Miaka poured half the rice into his bowl.  
  
Miaka sat down next to Nuriko and scooted closer to him. The wind blew Miaka's scent towards Nuriko, making him feel weak and love struck. Why was he suddenly like this, so helpless in love... so sudden.   
  
Miaka: Brrr... (crossing her arms and shivering)   
  
Nuriko: Cold, Miaka?  
  
Nuriko wrapped his arms around Miaka from behind and slowly rocked her back and forth.  
  
For a long few minutes that this was happening, Miaka wondered if Nuriko was holding her in a friendly way, or in a different way, sort of like how Tamahome holds her. But she wasn't hating it, she felt comfortable, yet... a little bit uncomfortable at the same time.  
  
Nuriko: Better?  
  
Miaka: Uh, y-yes...  
  
It was this way for a little while until Miaka turned around to stare at Nuriko.  
  
Miaka: Wasn't there something you were about to tell me earlier?  
  
Nuriko: Yes...   
  
Nuriko let go of Miaka and scooted away just a little.  
  
Nuriko: You asked why I decided to give up crossdressing now and why not any other time. There is something I want to tell you, and I hope this doesn't make you feel weird or anything.  
  
Miaka looked at Nuriko with curiosity and she felt like she knew what Nuriko was about to say.  
  
Nuriko: Being around you has brought out the man in me. Since we've first met, I have gotten closer and closer and you have made your way into my heart like no one else... you have changed me in a good way. I don't want to get between you and Tamahome, but I just want to tell you that I feel something for you...and I think it may be love (now quickly)... I- I KNOW it is love...  
  
With that, Nuriko snatched Miaka's hand and moved his face closer to her's. He placed his hand on her shoulder and stared into her eyes. His eyes twitched and grew a little teary and Miaka could tell there was lot's of love in his eyes. She felt the warmth of his hand on her shoulder and that was when her heart began to race. She was confused and didn't know how she felt about Nuriko now. She had always thought of him as a close friend, like a relationship you would have with another girl, like a girl talk thing. But now it was different, and she felt like she liked him...almost loved him. She had grown to like him over time, but now it was turning into love. But she denied it, she wanted to deny it so bad because she was supposed to be with Tamahome. She listened to his laughter from the dining room. But then she looked into Nuriko's eyes and the laughter of her lover was regarded as a background noise. Now she saw the man in Nuriko, and she wanted him now.  
  
Their lips pressed together for a few seconds, and then their mouths opened and freed their tongues, enabling them to move freely with each other. Miaka's hand ran through Nuriko's hair...and ran down to where the braid would have been. Nuriko was transformed. And Miaka was the one how had transformed him.  
  
The faces grew apart and their eyes stared into those of one another. Miaka swallowed hard and looked down.  
  
Miaka (whispering): We better stop this.   
  
Miaka's eyes darted over to the doorway of the house.  
  
Nuriko: Yes, I don't know how we ever could explain what just happened...  
  
Miaka: Our little secret (smiling and holding out her pinky).  
  
Nuriko looked at her pinky questionably, and Miaka wrapped her pinky around Nuriko's and shook it.  
  
Miaka: Pinky swear!  
  
Nuriko (nodding): Pinky...swear...  
  
*Laughter*  
  
But the laughter stopped and they stared at each other with the loving look once again.  
  
Chiriko just appeared at the doorway with his arms at his hips.  
  
Chiriko: You two have been outside in the cold for two long... this could result with a cold! (pointing his finger at them) Now come in, we're all about to go to bed!  
  
Chiriko walked back into the house.  
  
Miaka: Chiriko isn't usually this bossy...  
  
They both ran inside.  
  
Miaka stared at Tamahome and had a guilty feeling inside...and Tamahome could tell.  
  
Tamahome: Miaka, is there something wrong?  
  
Miaka (shaking her head): No... (followed by a smile)  
  
Tamahome: Well, see you in the morning, night. :)  
  
Miaka said good night and turned the corner to see Nuriko standing there. He quickly kissed her on the forehead head and when that was done, gave her a loving smile that was sort of a smirk, but kind of cheerful. Miaka went to bed that night with the vision of that smile in her head, and fell asleep with a smile of her own. That night she had seen Nuriko in a way she had never seen him before, and realized that she could really truly grow to love this Nuriko who had been transformed by her love. 


	2. 8 Years Later

IMPORTANT NOTE: In this fan fic, Tamahome doesn't get reincarnated into Taka... he remains Tamahome (Because I like it better that way ^_^)  
  


With the turn of each page, Miaka remembers more. With the addition of each picture, memories were recorded. Every picture had a story behind it that made Miaka smile. Then she turned the page, and saw one of her and Nuriko. In the picture, Miaka was staring into the camera, but Nuriko was looking at HER lovingly. She had never noticed this before. And then she remembered... eight years ago, when Nuriko told her he loved her. They kissed that night, but never again. Miaka stayed with Tamahome, and Nuriko remained single.   
  


It was 6:00 PM and Tamahome would be home any minute. Miaka missed him so much when he was at work. She thought about him all day throughout her job as a dermatologist (her side job is being a food critic... who would have thought, ne?). And every day, at 5:00 PM, she would come home and use her recently obtained cooking skills to prepare dinner.   
  


Miaka: Dinner! ...Oh, I completely forgot. I've been looking at the photo album for an hour. If I can just fix something up really quick...  
  


She heard the sound of keys jingling at the front door.   
  


Miaka: Oh... ehh, what am I to do? How could I, of all people, forget about FOOD?  
  


Tamahome walked into the room. He smiled and wrapped his arms around Miaka. This couple hasn't changed ONE bit... the only change possible is that their love his grown much bigger.  
  


Tamahome: So, how's my wife?   
  


Miaka: I'm sorry, Tamahome, I forget about dinner.  
  


Tamahome: So?...  
  


Miaka stared up at him for about ten seconds, as Tamahome looked at her with an obnoxious look on his face.  
  


Tamahome: Well? Let's go to Omuuran's. ^.^  
  


Miaka (thinking): Why did I think he'd get mad? I know him better than that. =)  
  


Miaka smiled and grabbed the keys. She knew how lucky she was to have a guy like Tamahome, who wouldn't care if she made dinner or not.   
  


Their love grew more and more everyday it seemed.   
  


As Tamahome drove them to the restaurant, she looked out the window and watched the snow begin to fall.  
  


Tamahome: First snow of the season :D  
  


Miaka put her head on Tamahome's shoulder as she watched the snow fall onto the windshield. She thought about the time she and Nuriko sat outside on a porch watching the snow fall. She wondered if it was snowing where Nuriko was, and if he was watching it right now. She didn't know if he was in the book, or the real world.  
  


Tamahome turned a corner...  
  


Tamahome: We're here!  
  


Dinner ended like how it did every night, with Miaka disoriented and her head on the table, and Tamahome staring O.O  
  


***

Tamahome drove home as Miaka closed her eyes and laid back in her seat. Tamahome looked over at her and smiled.  
  


Tamahome: Almost home. ^_- *wink* Almost time for bed...  
  


Miaka opened her eyes and smiled.  
  


Miaka: Brr... Tamahome, it's a little cold.  
  


Tamahome flipped the heater switch on and Miaka turned her head to look out the window.  
  


But what she saw couldn't be real...  
  


Miaka (thinking): Nuriko?!  
  


Miaka rolled down the window, but Nuriko disappeared...  
  


Tamahome: Too stuffy in here, Miaka? (He lowered the heat a little)  
  


Miaka: Yeah... I guess that's what's making me feel weird...  
  


Tamahome: Weird?  
  


Miaka (smiling with eyes closed): Oh, it's fine, it's nothing!  
  


She rolled up the window...  
  


Miaka: Nuriko!  
  


She saw Nuriko again, and noticed he was transparent-looking, with two fingers pointing to his forehead. He looked like he was concentrating really hard, and his mouth was moving, but no words were heard. So, when the window went down, Nuriko went away, but when it went up, he came back.   
  


Tamahome (eyes on the road): Nuriko? ...what about Nuri- (eyes on the image of Nuriko in the window) *gasp*  
  


Now they were both staring at the transparent Nuriko, mouths and eyes wide open.  
  


Miaka: He... he only shows up on the window...  
  


Miaka demonstrated and rolled the window down.  
  


Tamahome: W-what could this mean?  
  


Miaka just stared at Nuriko, tears almost escaping and her head aching as she held them back.  
  


Miaka (thinking): Why am I getting emotional over this? Why would Nuriko be in the window?!  
  


Miaka (serious and monotonous): Tamahome. This could only mean Nuriko is stuck in our window. Pull over.  
  


Tamahome (with a "what the hell" look on his face): Uh... '-_-  
  


***  
  


They were at a stop light, and continued staring at Nuriko.  
  


Miaka: Tamahome, he's fading! What's happening, Tamahome?  
  


In a matter of seconds, Nuriko disappeared, and the window was just like it was before.  
  


***  
  


The walked in the front door of their house, still very stunned.  
  


Tamahome: When you think about it, it might be a sign. Could it be possible that Chichiri set up one of those meetings with his magic like how he did with me you once...?  
  
Miaka: Yeah, that could be it...

Tamahome: It's been eight years, what could it be?  
  


They stepped into the livingroom, to see another very shocking sight.  
  


Miaka: The... the universe... of four gods?!  
  


She walked towards the book slowly.  
  


Miaka: It's a sign that I must...  
  


With that, she ran fast towards the book.  
  


Tamahome: Miaka!   
  


He ran after her and embraced her harshly.  
  


Tamahome: You could have went in without me!  
  


They both saw something in between two pages of the book... it was a hair of very long length, and it was a purple-ish color

Miaka: Tamahome... that hair...

There came the red light, and into the book they went.   
  


-End of Chapter 2-   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Reunited But not Quite

(Note: Everything is as it was in the tv series, due to the fact that I have not seen the OVAs yet *sob* So if you see some differences from the OVAs, please do not kill me to death... heh... because the OVA's have nothing to do with this fic). Also, there might be other changes that have nothing to do with the OVAs.)

  
  


(VERY important note: In order to simplify things, I discarded the time difference between the book and the real world. If I had included the time difference, the story wouldn't turn out the way I want it ^.^)

  
  


Tamahome and Miaka floated through the black space with all those weird red circles and ovals, still tightly holding onto each other. Miaka made sure she held onto her purse; it had a lot of things in it that she would need in the book world. 

  
  


-SPLASH-

  
  


-COUGH COUGH-

  
  


Tamahome: Miaka!?

  
  


They had ended up in the pool where Miaka had purified herself in order to summon Suzaku. 

  
  


Miaka: This is... that pool...

  
  


Tamahome: Let's get out of here O.o...

  
  


Miaka: Yeah...

  
  


A servant has spotted them.

  
  


Servant: P-priestess of Suzaku? 

  
  


Miaka (nodding happily): Yes! May you please take us to Hotohori?

  
  


Tamahome looked at Miaka strangely.

  
  


Miaka (whispering): It might have been him who called us here...

  
  


They followed the servant through the halls of the Konan palace, and they both realized that the palace had not change one bit at all since they left. 

  
  


After walking through the halls for about a minute, the servant stopped to knock on a door.

  
  


Servant: Hotohori-sama, you have visitors!

  
  


Hotohori: Oh, bring them in.

  
  


As Miaka and Tamahome appeared at the doorway, Hotohori was amazed and couldn't speak. His eyebrows lifted and his eyes and mouth widened. Hotohori's first instinct was to hug Miaka, but remembering how jealous and angry Tamahome was about this once, he embraced both of them.

  
  


Hotohori (calmly smiling with eyes closed): It's been so long. I've missed you... both... so much. 

He let go and stared at Miaka as tears filled his eyes and his face got a little closer to her's. Tamahome placed his hand on Miaka's shoulder and stared blankly at Hotohori, making Hotohori nervously move away. ( :( sad, ne?)

  
  


Hotohori: Well, I'm glad you came to visit. It's been eight years. 

  
  


Hotohori didn't say, but for the past eight years, he had been thinking about Miaka non stop. It had been a VERRRRRY LONG eight years for him as you can imagine. Now, with Miaka and Tamahome, he felt like the last eight years had not even taken place and everything took off from where they had left off. 

  
  


Miaka: Well, we thought you had called us here.

  
  


Hotohori: Oh?

  
  


Tamahome: The Universe of Four Gods was in our livingroom.

  
  


Hotohori: I see. Well, I don't know what it could be. Do you plan on staying here?

  
  


Miaka (smiling): Oh, yes...

  
  


Hotohori: I left both of your rooms exactly how they were eight years ago, you may use those. 

  
  


Miaka: Really? Cool!

  
  


Tamahome: Wow... just like old times (but he really would rather share a room with Miaka ^.-).

  
  


***

  
  


Later that evening, Hotohori had ordered a servant to bring Miaka and Tamahome to his chambers. Upon entering, Miaka face lit up with excitement. Miaka ran to her beloved seishi, Tamahome following.

  
  


Miaka: Tasuki, Mitsukake, ... .... CHIRIKO?! You're all grown up!!!

  
  


Tamahome: That's Chiriko?!!!

  
  


Chriko: Yes ^.^ It has been eight years, you know.

  
  


Hotohori smiled as he watched everyone reunite.

  
  


Tamahome (giving his fellow seishi hugs with Miaka): Wow, it's been awhile ^-^ 

  
  


Miaka: -_- Wait... Chichiri... N-Nuriko..... where are they?? O.O

  
  


Tasuki: We haven't heard from them in awhile. 

  
  


Hotohori: They both left together about three years ago.

  
  


Tamahome: Nuriko and Chichiri? I didn't know they were that good of friends...

  
  


Hotohori: Oh they became a lot closer since you've last seen them.

  
  


Mitsukake: They left on such short notice and we haven't heard from them at all.

  
  


Miaka: It's... just not the same without us all together! (Miaka thought about Nuriko especially)

  
  


Miaka looked down sadly. Tamahome noticed Miaka's sadness and wanted to make her happy.

  
  


Tamahome: Well, I say we look for them!

  
  


Miaka: Oh, Tamahome! :D Great idea.

  
  


Chiriko: How about we start tomorrow morning?

  
  


Everyone agreed. The group dispersed and went to their rooms to sleep, for they had a big day of searching ahead of them. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Gone

Author notes:   
  
1 - I got some feedback about me leaving out Houki and Boushin. I didn't want to allow a married Hotohori-sama almost kiss Miaka. (previous chapter) Also, I like the single Hotohori much better.  
  
2 - As you read Chiriko's parts, remember that in this fic he is 21 years and VERY good looking (if you've seen Watase-sensei's sketch of him at age 16, you know what I mean. If you haven't seen it, go here: http://www.suzakuseishi.com/Chiriko/oldchiriko.gif) His hair is the same and he kept his nice baby face =D  
  
3 - Warning: SPOILERS, I repeat, there are HUGE SPOILERS AHEAD IN THIS NEXT NOTE!!!: I got a comment in a review about certain characters being dead... but still alive in the fic. A lot of fiction doesn't comply with logic, and this is one of them. It was a very good comment from the reviewer, and thank you for it. Wouldn't it suck if in this chapter, all the characters said, "Oh yeah, Nuriko died. We forgot. Now we just have Chichiri to look for"? This also might be strange, "Hey Chiriko, you died, why are you here? So did you, Hotohori!" LOL.. That's why all the characters remain alive (this is not challenged in the fic/nothing is brought up about it) in this fan fic...  
  
***  
  
Chapter 4 - Gone  
  
Miaka opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling with a smile, reminiscently.  
  
Miaka: Oh, it really seems like yesterday. Every day I stayed here I would wake up just like this...  
  
Voice: Just like this?  
  
Miaka: (gasp) (turned around in her bed)  
  
Tamahome: Do you recall this?  
  
He gave her a small peck on the lips.  
  
Miaka (smiling): Tamahome.  
  
Tamahome: I missed you. I woke up in the middle of the night to find the space to my left empty.  
  
Tamahome and Miaka kissed deeply... and when they're lips parted...  
  
Miaka (romantically): Nuri- (she stopped herself abruptly with a look of shock on her face)  
  
Tamahome (shocked): Were you just about to say...  
  
Miaka (nervous): Y-Yes, yes...! Because I... I- I just remembered that we have to find Nuriko and Chichiri!  
  
Tamahome (nodding): Mm, right.  
  
Miaka (thinking): Why did I think about Nuriko when I was kissing Tamahome just now?  
  
**a memory of Nuriko's voice in her head**  
  
But I just want to tell you that I feel something for you...and I think it may be love (now quickly)... I- I KNOW it is love...  
  
**memory ended**  
  
Miaka (thinking): He really loved me a lot... and I still feel that same love for him.  
  
She looked up at Tamahome.  
  
Tamahome (staring at her strangely): Well... you said it yourself, let's find them.  
  
*Now in Hotohori's chambers*  
  
Hotohori: Asking Taiitsukun where they are will be the best way.  
  
Miaka: That's right! She could tell us, couldn't she!? ^_^  
  
Tasuki (loudly): Well, now, how about we get going!  
  
Hotohori: I will be staying here. The others will be coming with you, Miaka.  
  
Miaka (nodding): I understand. But I have a question. Why didn't you try looking for Nuriko and Chichiri before?  
  
Chiriko: Ohh, Tasuki has tried looking a few times, but he kinda gave up after looking for so long...  
  
Tasuki (mumbling): . I looked everywhere.  
  
Tamahome (putting his arm around Miaka): Well, may we go head for Taiitsukun's palace now, Hotohori?  
  
Hotohori: (nod)  
  
***  
  
After a while of riding on horses towards Taiitsukun's palace...  
  
Tasuki: If Chichiri wasn't missing too, he just could transport us there. :(  
  
Miaka: Aww, Tasuki, you miss your buddies, don't you? You're just a big softy, aren't you?  
  
Tasuki (embarrassed): Eh..heh heh what are you talking about?...  
  
Tamahome: We're pretty close to Taiitsukun's palace now! ^.^  
  
Chiriko: Yes, we just need to turn this corner and there will be more forestry to travel across, then we'll be there.  
  
But Miaka, Tamahome, Chiriko and Tasuki unexpectedly saw Taiitsukun's palace appear before them just as Chiriko said that.  
  
Miaka: Taiitsukun's palace!   
  
Chiriko: This - it just... can't be right... O_o  
  
Tasuki: ^_^ Well it is right, because there's the palace! Seems you were wrong, eh?  
  
Chiriko: But I know there should be more forest land... I studied the geography over and over...  
  
Tamahome: Chiriko, you coming?  
  
Chiriko: Um... yes...  
  
***  
  
After being invited in by Taiitsukun...  
  
Tasuki: Taiitsukun, where are they now?!  
  
Taiitsukun concentrated for about five seconds.  
  
Taiitsukun: I... I can't sense their life forces...  
  
Miaka: What... you... you must be able to sense them!  
  
Taiitsukun: I'm afraid this means... (long pause) they're...  
  
Tamahome: What?!  
  
Taiitsukun: Chichiri and Nuriko are... dead...  
  
The room filled with coldness as the news of horror came upon Miaka and her incomplete seishi.  
  
Tasuki: No, no, you're just joking, right Taiitsukun?! Tell me you're joking!  
  
Taiitsukun: I'm sorry.  
  
Chiriko: No... they're probably just suppressing their life forces! Right, Taiitsukun?   
  
Taiitsukun: I don't think that's it.  
  
Miaka: No. It must be a mistake.  
  
Tamahome (quickly and excitedly): Taiitsukun... you have a mirror that records everything that happens, right? Could you try showing us what they're doing now?  
  
Taiitsukun (eyes widening with shock and then speaking with uneasiness): Oh... (long pause) Well... follow me.   
  
***  
  
Miaka and her incomplete seishi, lead by Taiitsukun, walked into a room, and were now looking up at a mirror.  
  
Taiitsukun: This will show the last event that took place place having to do with Chichiri and Nuriko.  
  
An image of Chichiri appeared on the screen, kneeling at a grave.  
  
Chichiri (viewed on the mirror): May you rest in peace, my dear friend and fellow seishi, Nuriko.   
  
Miaka gasped as she saw Chichiri's hand wipe snow off the grave to reveal: "Ryuuen Chou (Nuriko)". Miaka shook her head hard.  
  
Miaka (loudly): No. NO!!! IT CAN'T BE!!! (bursting with sobs)  
  
Tamahome grabbed onto Miaka as tears filled his eyes. Tasuki sat in the corner covering his face as his body shook with sobs, as Mitsukake and Chiriko prayed silently.  
  
On the mirror, Chichiri left a purple flower on Nuriko's grave and said a prayer, and walked away slowly.  
  
Taiitsukun looked down with no expression on her face. She looked up.  
  
Taiitsukun: Nuriko died three weeks ago after being buried in a snow avalanche.  
  
Tasuki looked up suddenly, his face streaming with tears.  
  
Taiitsukun: Chichiri was gone at the time and came back too late.   
  
Chiriko: No. It's a lie. I know the statistics of the average avalanche, and also knowing the statistics of Nuriko's strength, he could brush off the worst of all avalanches... easily!  
  
Miaka's eyes widened with hope.  
  
Taiitsukun: Well, he was sleeping at the time and hadn't even known...  
  
Tamahome: Old hag, you sound a little uneasy to me! Mind explaining?   
  
Taiitsukun: It is hard for me to explain this death to you, because if it hard for you to accept this. I'm explaining it the best I can, and I'm called an "old hag"?!  
  
Mitsukake: There's no use for arguing. We still have Chichiri to look for.  
  
Tamahome: But first, don't you think we should go back to the Konan palace and explain this to Hotohori?  
  
Chiriko: Yes. We'll look for Chichiri tomorrow.  
  
Miaka's head rose, as she harshly wiped away her tears with her eyebrows lifted.  
  
Miaka: I still don't believe it. I want proof.  
  
The group stared at Miaka, feeling sad that she hadn't accepted it yet.  
  
Miaka (stern and serious): Taiitsukun, if Nuriko's really dead, show me when it happened.   
  
Taiitsukun showed signs of being aggravated, but now being shown on the mirror was Nuriko peacefully sprawled out in the snow wearing warm clothing. He turned over and tossed a bit, making his braid flop all over. The mirror focused onto his hand where a squirrel was nibbling at it.  
  
Nuriko (slightly woken up): Get... off (yawn)  
  
Nuriko picked up a staff that was laying nearby and began wacking the area around him, attempting to hit the squirrel in his sleep, missing of course. That's when a rumbling sound was heard. It was louder and louder, but Nuriko remained asleep, he turned over on his other side and let out a sigh as the squirrel ran away. The rumbling noise increased. Rocks and snow fell hard onto the peacefully sleeping, unaware Nuriko.  
  
As Miaka watched, fear and horror filled her eyes and she placed a hand over her mouth. The other was gripping onto Tamahome's shoulder. Tamahome whispered words of denial, and tears came. Tasuki's eyes let out a stream of tears as his jaw shook uncontrollably. Mitsukake's solemn face was filled with sorrow and Chiriko covered his face with his hands, tears escaping between his fingers. Nuriko really was gone and now everyone knew it.  
  
**Author notes: :-( It's...SAD! I almost cried and I'm the writer! But there's more... it doesn't end here! A lot more is gonna happen and chapter 5 is already up. It's short, not even a page long so read it ^_^ 


	5. Smile for Nuriko

Here is a very short chapter. Keep reading you guys ^_^ You're gonna love the chapter after this.  
  
***  
  
Chapter 5 - Smile for Nuriko  
  
The group hadn't said a word to each other on their trip back, and upon arriving at the Konan palace, they went to their separate rooms.   
  
Hotohori knocked on Miaka's door.  
  
Hotohori: Miaka? Miaka, may I come in?  
  
Miaka managed to blurt out an almost drunk sounding "yes".  
  
Hotohori (walking in): Miaka, what's wrong (eyes filled with sadness). It hurts me see you like this. I have a new vase of flowers to put in here for you.  
  
Miaka (calmly): Hotohori. It's Nuriko. (now loudly and harshly) He's GONE!!! HE'S DEAD, HOTOHORI!  
  
Hotohori's eyes widened with shock as he dropped the crystal vase, spilling water everywhere. His eyes then twitched with sadness, filling with tears, and he slowly sat on the bed next to Miaka.  
  
Miaka (bursting into tears): We were all supposed to be together!   
  
Hotohori suddenly and harshly hugged Miaka and cried.  
  
Hotohori (whisper): Wherever he is, he's watching us, wanting us to stop crying. So please, Miaka, let's do what he asks.   
  
Miaka swallowed hard and wiped her tears. Hotohori hugged Miaka for a very long time, until Miaka broke free and looked up at him.  
  
Miaka: Ok. (now smiling) Nuriko would rather see us smile, wouldn't he? 


	6. A New but Familiar Face

Here's a nice, good, long chapter for you ^_^ Read, children! (just a note: it doesn't end after this. I'll let you know which chapter it ends at, k?)  
  
Chapter 6 - A New but Familiar Face  
  
Author note: If for some reason you're starting to get bored, don't give up on the story, it get's good, trust me!  
  
--  
  
It had been five days, and Miaka, Tamahome, Tasuki, Chiriko and Mitsukake had not began to search for Chichiri as planned. They have completely accepted Nuriko's death, yet still not exactly over it. Despite that, they are in a good state to find their missing seishi, Chichiri.  
  
Hotohori: You say Taiitsukun couldn't sense Chichiri's life force either?   
  
Tamahome: No...  
  
Chiriko: He was most likely suppressing it with magic for some reason. Taiitsukun only said Nuriko died and that's it.   
  
With that, Miaka looked down and thought about his beautiful face, the cute slur he talked with, how he loved her.  
  
Chiriko: Taiitsukun never told us where he was either.  
  
Tasuki: Damn witch!   
  
Mitsukake: We were just thinking about Nuriko too much to think about Chichiri.   
  
Tamahome: We can go back.  
  
Miaka: No. I want us to find him on our own and put more effort into this.   
  
Tasuki: Oh? Well, where do we start?  
  
Hotohori: I like Miaka's idea. She's brave and willing like a true priestess.   
  
Tamahome nodded, as well as the rest of the group.  
  
***  
  
Chiriko: We've searched all over Konan, Sairou, and Hokkan. All that's left is Kutou and Nyosei.  
  
(note: For those who haven't read the manga, Nyosei is a country that was left out of the anime due to violent content. It is a male-prohibited country and a male who enters has a choice of getting their eyes cut off and serving the woman to be used for breeding, or death)  
  
Chiriko: We can assume Chichiri didn't go to Nyosei, so it must be Kutou.   
  
Tamahome: Why would he be in Kutou?  
  
Tasuki: Where are we now?  
  
Miaka: (yawning): Can we have a break?  
  
Chiriko: Why are you all asking me so many questions? Alright, for Chichiri to be in Kutou would mean something has come up that needs resolving... I don't think there would be any other reason. Tasuki, we're currently nearing the border of Hokkan, going towards Kutou. Miaka, there are still villages so we can rest and have a break if somebody will let us stay in their home.  
  
***  
  
Miaka: More rice please?!!  
  
Woman: Oh, you're quite an eater, aren't you? Here, help yourself.   
  
Miaka and the others have found a nice family, consisting of a man, woman, and a baby, who gladly let them stay for the night.   
  
Man: Honey, I just heard news of a crazed man threatening to kill everyone in Kutou! People are fleeing from there to here in Sairou!  
  
The eyes of the incomplete seishi widened, as Miaka lay her head on the table, disoriented after eating a meal as usual.  
  
Woman: Oh... Honey, what if he comes here?!  
  
Tamahome: Sir, where did you hear this?  
  
Man: I asked some people who left Kutou and came here. They say he's a strangely dressed man with make up all over his face.   
  
Tamahome (eyes widening): M-make up?!  
  
Man (nodding): Yes, do you know this man?  
  
Tamahome ran out of the house to find around a hundred people traveling on horseback... brave men with wives nursing their crying babies, pets coming along as well.  
  
Tamahome: Excuse me, can someone please describe this man who was threatening you in Kutou?  
  
Random man: Yes, he wore black clothing and black, white and blue make up all over his face. ..and a strange crown.  
  
The woman who was behind him on a horse contributed to the description.  
  
Wife: He had a strange laugh. It was very silent and evil. It was like... like...  
  
Another woman: Ka ka ka...  
  
Tamahome: (talking quietly) Just what I thought. (Now louder) Thank you very much!  
  
Tamahome returned to the house.   
  
Tamahome: I asked some of the people traveling outside...  
  
Chiriko: It's Tomo, right?  
  
Tamahome nodded.  
  
Chiriko: I have a feeling that---   
  
Tasuki: That guy! What an asshole!  
  
Mitsukake: Chiriko, it seems you were right about Chichiri having something important to attend to.   
  
Chiriko: Yes. That must be it.   
  
***  
  
Tomo sat in the corner of a dim lit room, light only supplied by candles.   
  
Tomo (talking quietly and evil-like): I've done a good job today. I killed a few hundred people. Aww... poor little people of Kutou fleeing to Sairou. As soon as I kill the rest of them here, I'll go to Sairou and finish the job. (*kakakaka*) Sound like a plan, Nakago?  
  
Tomo stared at the Nakago's dead body on the floor.  
  
Tomo: Looks like the tables have turned, haven't they, Nakago? Unfortunately for you, you're a citizen of Kutou. (*kakakaka*)  
  
***  
  
Chiriko: Miaka, wake up! Wake up! (Shaking Miaka)  
  
Miaka: Ehh? Chocolate?  
  
Chiriko: Not chocolate! Wake up! You need to save your sleep for when we all go to bed!  
  
Miaka: What... I've only been sleeping for a few minutes, right?  
  
Tamahome: Miaka, something bad is happening in Kutou, and we think that's where Chichiri is.   
  
Miaka: I... I had a dream that Nuriko was still alive. He was a hermit living in a cave...   
  
Tasuki: Nuriko, living in a cave?! Oh, he couldn't stand being a hermit for a second...  
  
Miaka: Oh... Nuriko :'( (Miaka put her head down and said a silent prayer for Nuriko)  
  
The group looked at Miaka sadly. She was the one who took it the hardest.   
  
Tamahome put a hand on Miaka's shoulder.  
  
Tamahome: Miaka, do you want to know what's going on it Kutou.  
  
Miaka (nodding): Yes, what's going on? (Eagerly)  
  
Tamahome and Chiriko explained the events to her, and they planned to go to Kutou and stop this the next day.  
  
Miaka: This is horrible! Lives have probably been taken already!   
  
Tasuki: It's gonna be just like old times.  
  
Woman: Dear, it's getting stuffy in here. The trees are looking a bit rustled out there, do you mind opening the window and letting in some wind, honey?  
  
Man: Not at all, honey.   
  
***  
  
It was 9:30 PM and time for Miaka and the others to go to sleep.   
  
Woman: How many beds should I make up for you?  
  
Tamahome: Umm, four! *looking at Miaka with a cheeky grin*  
  
Miaka: Hentai! (pervert)  
  
Woman: I see, you two will be sharing one.   
  
Voice coming from outside (fast and panicky): Oh, this way, this way! Here's the nearest house, na no da!  
  
Miaka (eyes widened): That voice!  
  
Tasuki: Chi- CHICHIRI!!?  
  
Tamahome: Chichiri?  
  
Tasuki ran outside, overwhelmed with excitement to hear his friend after three years.  
  
Chiriko: We found him!  
  
***  
  
Now outside -   
  
Tasuki: Chichiri!!!  
  
Chichiri was surrounded by poor looking people, obviously people who were escaping from Kutou. It appeared he was helping them escape. He looked exactly like how he did eight years ago, same hair, same clothes... now hearing his seishi name being called, he turned around quickly.  
  
Chichiri: T-TASUKI?  
  
Miaka (following after Tasuki): Chichiri, it's you!!!   
  
***  
  
After a proper reunion took place...  
  
Chichiri (pointing to the people around him): We must bring these people inside that house you are staying in, no da. They seem to be developing fevers, na no da.  
  
Chiriko: Oh yes, the people there are very nice and should accept them for the night.   
  
In the distance, there was a monk-like man crawling on the desert ground with three children on his back, he looked quite disoriented... it seemed as if the children had forced him to give them a little pretend horsey ride.  
  
Chichiri (screaming to the man): I'm going to bring this family inside that house, no da, meet me there once you're uhh...done...  
  
Monk Man (disoriented): Ehh...yes... heh... blerghhh...  
  
Family (to Chichiri): Thank you, kind monk.  
  
Chichiri: Mmm, yes, no da. You're very welcome, na no da. Mitsukake, once we're inside, may you heal this family?  
  
Mitsukake (nodding): Yes.  
  
They all went inside, the man and the woman had accepted the sick family, and the family's illness was healed.   
  
Father (from the family): Now that we are well, we can move on. Thank you for your hospitality.  
  
The family left and continued traveling.  
  
Tasuki: So, Chichiri, mind explaining where you've been for the past three years?  
  
Chichiri: Well, for two years I trained with Taiitsukun, na no da ...so did... oh...  
  
Tamahome: So did...who?  
  
There was a pause.  
  
Chichiri: Oh... there is someone I want you all to meet. I'll be back, no da.  
  
Chiriko: He was about to bring up Nuriko, but he stopped.  
  
Mitsukake: He doesn't know we know yet.   
  
Miaka (yawning): I'm tired. I'm gonna go sleep now...  
  
Tamahome: But Miaka, Chichiri says he has someone he wants us to meet...  
  
Miaka: I'll meet the person tomorrow, I'm tired...  
  
Miaka rubbed her eyes and went into her's and Tamahome's guest bedroom.  
  
A few minutes later, the group (excluding Miaka) could hear Chichiri talking to someone as they walked up to the house.  
  
Chichiri: It's been awhile hasn't it? It should be a surprise for them, na no da.  
  
Chichiri knocked on the door, answered by the woman of the house.   
  
Woman: Welcome back. Is this another person of Kutou with you?  
  
Chichiri: No, this is my traveling partner, na no da.  
  
Woman: Ok, come on. ^_^  
  
Chichiri's traveling partner was a few inches shorter than him, he was wearing a kasa, and he must have had either short hair, or none at all, because it wasn't visible.   
  
And in Miaka's guest bedroom, she woke up and had a strange feeling that told her to go into the living room... so she ran fast and got there right when Chichiri and his friend stepped into the house. Huffing and puffing, she bent over, and then put her head up to see the last face she had expected to see. Her mouth dropped and she blinked hard, opening her eyes wide.   
  
The others stared at the man in shock, but then they had smiles on their faces.   
  
Traveling partner: We're all here now, Miaka. We're together now.   
  
He smiled.  
  
Miaka: That voice. It is you! NURIKO!!!  
  
Miaka ran from across the room to Nuriko, with tears in her eyes.  
  
Miaka: You don't even know... you don't even know much I've missed you!!!  
  
Nuriko (manly smile): Don't cry, I'm here now.   
  
Miaka ran into Nuriko with a HUGE hug, shocking Nuriko and making him fall on the ground. Miaka was on top of Nuriko, sobbing into his chest.  
  
Nuriko smiled with his eyes closed and kissed Miaka on the forehead.  
  
Nuriko: I know, I know, it's been awhile but now we're together again. 


End file.
